


У Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли есть тайна...

by Tykki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке pineapple loves House: "про Снейпа и Гермиону? тема нг, вестимо".</p><p>Это АОУ - А Он Уполз =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли есть тайна...

У Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли есть дом, муж, двое детей и неплохие перспективы на дальнейший карьерный рост. Перспективы бы могли быть и получше, а нынешняя должность - повыше, но в своё время ведьма слишком много времени посвятила cемейному очагу. И отлепилась от него достаточно недавно. Злые языки утверждали, что произошло это от того, что она поняла: высот собственной свекрови на этом поприще ей всё равно не достичь.  
У Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли есть друзья, по большей части являющиеся её родственниками, и важное занятие: поднятие собственной самооценки.  
А ещё у Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли есть тайна.  
Каждую субботу, когда Рон аппарирует на дружеский матч по квиддитчу, а дети разлетаются по своим делам, Гермиона отправляется в Лондон, чтобы встретиться там с человеком, который уже более двадцати лет числится мёртвым.  
Он не сказал ей, как выжил, только хмуро процедил: "С трудом". В это она охотно верит: он выглядит существенно старше, чем должен бы выглядеть волшебник его лет, а шрам на шее, такое ощущение, зарубцевался совсем недавно.  
Шрам, конечно, обычно прикрыт чарами. Гермионе его показали где-то через год после, хм, возобновления знакомства, и то в связи с кропотливой работой над противоядием от укусов магических животных.  
Да, на эти "тайные свидания" Гермиона ездит не изменять мужу, а составлять формулы.  
Однако же она всё равно не была бы рада, если бы её раскрыли.  
Гермиона хорошо помнит, как они встретились. В первый момент ей подумалось, что перед ней призрак (это всё из-за белых волос), во второй, когда она уже придушенно шептала: "Профессор Снэйп!..", что его же слишком легко опознать, он же совсем не менял внешность...  
Когда он уже обернулся к ней, она вспомнила, что война давно закончилась, Снэйп отнюдь не в розыске (разве что для вручения ордена), да и находятся они в магловской части Лондона, что несколько снижает риск встречи с волшебниками и ведьмами.  
Хотя, как можно было убедиться на нынешнем примере, не до конца.  
Гермиона до сих пор уверена, что Снэйп не аппарировал тогда куда подальше только потому, что она сразу же, как встретилась с ним глазами, выпалила: "Как я рада вас видеть!..".  
Пожалуй, нельзя точно сказать, кто больше удивился этой фразе.  
Но, по крайней мере, из-за неё Снэйп остался. И даже согласился поговорить. И, хотя в итоге говорила в основном Гермиона, всё-таки что-то зацепило бывшего Мастера Зелий в этой встрече, потому что он в конце концов оказался не против увидеться снова, в следующую субботу.  
Через пять таких суббот Гермиона узнала, что до того, как она окликнула своего бывшего учителя, он почти полгода не общался ни с одной живой душой. Только письма.  
Мучительную неловкость первых разговоров Гермиона вспоминает до сих пор, иногда уже даже с улыбкой. Как осторожно они ходили вокруг темы "смерти" Снэйпа и его нынешнего почти легального положения (в конце концов он рассказал, что новые документы ему выправил один друг Альбуса Дамблдора, из уважения к покойному директору). Как Снэйп, пытаясь найти в себе крохи вежливости, осведомился о научных достижениях Гермионы, и той пришлось признаться, что её достижения давно уже зовут Рон, Роз и Хьюго. Как Снэйп в ответ на это озадаченно на неё посмотрел и сказал то, что с его точки зрения было в чём-то комплиментом, а Гермиону обожгло, как удар хлыста.  
"В Хогварце вы подавали большие надежды, мисс Грейнджер".  
Тогда она только и смогла, что вяло поправить его: "Миссис Уизли".  
Но она светилась гордостью, когда через три субботы сообщала Снэйпу, что её приняли на работу в Министерство и назначили помощником заведующей одной из лабораторий.  
Это была совсем крохотная работа, по меркам Гермионы, практически необременительная.  
Но это было начало.  
Каким бы ты ни была гением, трудно собирать по кусочкам всё то, на что махнула рукой два десятка лет назад. В тот период жизни Гермиона часто сглатывала злые слёзы, осознавая, сколько же она за эти годы растеряла. И семья с друзьями были тут совсем не в помощь - они вообще не понимали, зачем Гермионе вдруг что-то ещё понадобилось.  
Ведь у неё и так идеальная жизнь.  
И иногда Гермиона задавала себе тот же вопрос. Но потом наступала суббота, она склонялась над пергаментом, вычерчивая формулы, споря, отстаивая свою точку зрения, испытывая невыносимый стыд, если её ловили на незнании чего-нибудь, и вспоминая, вспоминая, каково это - рассчитывать сперва на себя и собственные мозги, а потом уже на чьё-то надёжное плечо.  
И в эту субботу, первую после Рождества и последнюю перед Новым годом, Гермиона ликует. Потому что ей есть, чем поделиться сегодня.  
Поделиться новостью о своей победе.  
И не только.  
\- Миссис Уизли. - Снэйп ждёт её в выбранном ими кафе. Уголок рта у него привычно дёргается при этом обращении.  
\- Мистер Теккерей. - У того, кто подбирал Снэйпу вымышленное имя, было, по мнению Гермионы, ужасное чувство юмора.  
\- Вы выглядите сегодня очень довольной, - поднимает он брови. - Мне даже неприятно будет портить вам настроение.  
Гермиона тут же напрягается. Несмотря на то, что за почти два года общения Снэйп освоил более-менее нормальные манеры, ей всё равно трудно прочесть, что именно таится за его словами, и она ждёт худшего.  
\- Чем же? - сузив глаза, спрашивает она.  
Вокруг них - праздничная шумиха, перехваченные лентами венки и запах хвои.  
\- Один из тех, с кем я веду переписку, предложил мне переехать на время в Германию. Там открывается один небезынтересный проект. - А Снэйп все эти годы не оставлял своей работы. Даже если его возможности и существенно сократились. - Я согласился. И в начале января покину Англию.  
Удивительно, какое же сильное облегчение охватывает Гермиону. Аж коленки дрожат.  
\- А, - отвечает она. - Всего-то.  
\- Вы, как вижу не огорчены, - говорит он едко, но сейчас она слышит, что в его голосе - обида. - Похоже, вам уже надоело моё общество, я прав? Что же, это естественно, у вас же любящий муж, семья. Надеюсь, вы хотя бы немного благодарны за то, что я, как кажется, помог вам немного с возвращением в научные ряды. Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь надоедать вам своим присутствием...  
\- Северус. - Она кладёт ладонь поверх его, и это, вкупе с обращением, заставляет его застыть. Чего она и добивалась. - Подождите. Дайте, я сперва объясню, а потом вы уже будете от меня защищаться.  
\- Я и не собирался... - бормочет он, но она с улыбкой качает головой. И, убедившись, что её не прервут, просто говорит:  
\- Меня тоже пригласили в этот проект. Я тоже еду в Германию.  
Повисает долгая пауза.  
\- Проект планируется на несколько лет, - наконец замечает Снэйп.  
\- Да.  
\- По крайней мере в первые два года работа будет кипеть так, что будет не до отпусков и выходных.  
\- Да, примерно так я и поняла.  
\- Не думаю, что мистер Уизли придёт в восторг...  
\- О, Рон возражал, - соглашается Гермиона. - Даже запрещал. Но, видите ли, тут я на полдороге не остановилась - вы же помните, я всегда раньше шла до конца? Кажется, я снова этому научилась. В общем, я ушла от Рона.  
Снэйп явно изумлён новостью. Гермиона, если честно, сама ей до сих пор изумлена.  
\- Ваши дети...  
\- Оба совершеннолетние. - Гермиона невольно вздыхает. - Мерлин, сколько лет-то прошло... Хьюго ещё припомнит мне все вопросы, что ему будут задавать в этот последний его семестр в Хогварце, но мы с ним много говорили с тех пор, как он приехал на каникулы, и, кажется, он понял. А вот Роуз на меня злится, но, я надеюсь, мы с ней это обсудим позже, когда обе успокоимся.  
Он внимательно за ней наблюдает.  
\- Я этого не ожидал, - признаётся он. - А ведь вы явно не вчера это решили.  
Она победно улыбается:  
\- Я рада, что хоть что-то от вас утаила!  
\- Ну и ну, - качает он головой. - А вы выросли...  
\- Да уж. И даже поняла, что хочу жить собственной, а не чужой жизнью. - Она поводит плечом, а потом всё-таки спрашивает, словно бросаясь в холодную воду: - Северус, а вы уже закончили скорбеть по Лили Поттер, или сорока лет вам показалось мало? Потому что, если закончили, я бы предложила обратить внимание на меня.  
Он резко вырывает руку, которую, оказывается, она всё ещё сжимала.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - явно забывшись, шипит он, хотя шипеть у него всё-таки из-за той раны получается куда хуже прежнего. - Вы по-прежнему удивительно наглы и бесцеремонны!..  
\- Я не мисс Грейнджер, - спокойно возражает она, хотя внутри у неё всё трясётся. - Впрочем, и не миссис Уизли уже тоже. Если вы не против, зовите меня Гермионой.  
Напоминание про "миссис Уизли" действует на Снэйпа отрезвляюще.  
\- Вы... - он медлит. - Из-за меня?..  
Гермиона фыркает.  
\- Северус, не льстите себе больше нужного. Нет. Из-за себя. Потому что не хочу больше жить так, как от меня ждут окружающие. Впрочем, кажется, я это уже говорила. Но вы меня уже какое-то время действительно привлекаете.  
\- Это что, шутка? - горько интересуется Снэйп, и ей обидно, потому что он спрашивает искренне. - Гермиона, я куда старше вас. Даже по меркам волшебников - вы ещё молоды, я уже нет. Я много потерял тогда, чтобы выжить, и по мне это прекрасно заметно. А может, даёт ещё о себе знать и то, что я полукровка.  
\- А я - магглокровка, - парирует Гермиона. - Можно, вопрос крови мы на этом закроем? И я не знаю, что делать с вашим самобичеванием. Честно скажу, у меня от него руки опускаются. Но я бы хотела вас убедить, что вы лучше, чем о себе думаете. Если вы мне это позволите.  
\- Откуда столько заботы? - интересуется он, и она радуется, что он ей сразу не отказал.  
\- Вы же решили, что я лучше, чем о себе думаю, - пожимает Гермиона плечами. - Что я всё ещё могу использовать котёл не только для приготовления каши. Северус, нет, правда - я очень хочу начать этот новый год с чистого листа и очень хочу, чтобы он и для вас так начался.  
Пауза в этот раз длится много дольше предыдущей.  
\- Ну что же, - Снэйп наконец встаёт и начинает тщательно заматывать на шее шарф, не глядя на Гермиону. - Отпусков и выходных мы действительно можем первые два года не ждать. Но несколько свободных вечеров, я надеюсь, всё же найдётся.  
Гермиона не смогла бы сейчас придумать ответ, даже если бы от этого зависела её жизнь.  
Но, когда Снэйп встречается с ней глазами, даже он не может не видеть, что она счастлива.


End file.
